


Harbinger of Hope Meets the Avengers

by The_Wandering_Mage



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Agent Carter References, Agent Carter Spoilers, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. References, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF Phil Coulson, Ballet, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hoodies, Magic, Multi, Not Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Compliant, Not Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Not cloak and dagger compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Post-Doctor Strange (2016), Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, crossovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Wandering_Mage/pseuds/The_Wandering_Mage
Summary: Tandy Bowen Aka Dagger has to accept the help of the Avengers to find her missing soulmate Tyrone Johnson aka Cloak. Time is running out though for both Ty and the world. Can the Avengers help her hold out hope and fine her love before it is too late? Or will the world be thrown out of balance?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Phil Coulson/Melinda May, Tandy Bowen & Avengers Team, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Meeting Dagger

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler Warning for Agents of Shield, Agent Carter, marvel's Runaways, Avengers Age of Ultron and Cloak and Dagger. 
> 
> You do not need knowledge of Agents of Shield, Agent Carter or Runaways to understand the plot however. Any relevant information is explained.
> 
> This is not canon compliant. To basically any of these shows and movies. I have done what I want basically. I was really upset about there not being anymore Cloak and Dagger and honestly I felt like there was still so much more that could be done with the characters. 
> 
> I have stuck to the in show origin for them rather than the comics, which I have not read, and put a little spin on it. They were essentially chosen during the explosion rather than their powers being a result of it. I also included Coulson just because I love him. With no regard to time line making sense. The Avengers and Shield are also not compliant to the movie time line since their is Falcon but no data leak. Plus they are looking for Bucky. So they just live in this weird alternate reality where everyone knows Coulson is alive and he still has his own team but, occasionally works with the Avengers. And Hydra was eliminated from Shield without a data leak. You know how it might have gone if they actually ask for Tony's help. So yeah Tony eliminated Hydra and Fitzsimmons dont end up at the bottom of the ocean. And Skye gets her powers. Yea! My ideal version of event.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Tandy felt like she was burning from the inside out. Normally the light inside her was a nice warm presence, sometimes even hot almost weirdly righteous feeling like she was channeling Captain America or something or maybe that was just in her head. But right now it was almost overwhelming. She felt like a rig about to explode. She needed to find Ty and fast.  
She couldn't release her light without worrying about maybe hurting someone not to mention she knew as much as she felt like she was bursting Ty would feel like he was starving like a sucking void that can't be filled sucking him into cold darkness which is why she had to hold on. For him. Neither of them was a fan of taking lives and she wouldn't force him down that dark path for her own comfort. Tandy jogged down the alleyways stopping every now and again to brace against the burning pain expanding through her entire body. 

\------

Tandy and Tyrone had fully embraced their vigilante/superhero lifestyles both agreeing that there was no way they could live normal lives with their abilities and both wanting to help others like themselves. They even got full on costumes for the sake of recognition so people didn't constantly question who they were. 

Ty and her now had their powers pretty well understood and after accessing their full capabilities Tandy discovered she could summon a crescent moon over her left eye, odd but, the light of it did help obscure her face and allowed them some amenity outside of taking down despicable human beings and preventing the world from falling into chaos, something that seemed to want to happen scarily often. 

Currently or well for the past two months the two had relocated to New York following a huge drug cartel that had been dealing with a group in New Orleans trading girls for drugs. Now that the human traffickers were taken care of they were focusing their efforts on shutting down the coke and heroin dealers. No small feat. 

It was going alright though till a new player came about some weird green cyborg alien dude who seemed to disrupt their powers or at least block them. He didn't appear to be able to block them at the same time but before they could get the upper hand in the fight another cyborg alien, this one seemingly a female and purple came out of a blue portal and threw something at Ty. Tandy watched helplessly as her daggers bounced harmlessly off an invisible barrier as a weird mechanical box formed around Ty trapping him.

She couldn't see his face but she felt like she could feel his fearful look as they both realized he couldn't teleport out. Tandy was blasted by the green one's arm cannons into a wall as they three disappeared into a blue portal. Tandy was left crying for her best friend in an abandoned factory full of dead drug dealers, bloody from where her light slashed and stabbed them. 

Tandy disposed of the drugs and left with determination in her steps. Light burning bright in her anger.

Tandy went through the leads the two had on the cartel and she searched through the internet to find anything matching the two beings she saw take Ty. All she was able to find was that the two beings had robbed a couple of labs around the world, most dealing in energy or facilities researching something called dark matter. She also discovered that the cartel had some dealings with the beings apparently the beings had been the ones to encourage the alliance between the New Orlean sex traffickers and the cartel. Which helped explain why two organizations so geographically separate had aligned although why would these beings want that? None of it made any sense. 

The uncertainty and crippling sense of alone sent Tandy into more than one panic attack. She couldn't do this without Ty and she had no one she could really turn to. The only alliances they had were the Runaways and they were currently dealing with something even if the fact that Tandy couldn't teleport them here wasn't a factor. Evita wasn't an expert in alien cyborgs and she really didn't want to tell her that Ty was missing even if they weren't together anymore. She had to find them on her own. She had no other choice. 

Tandy worked day and night for three days hardly sleeping as she searched for Tyrone and each day was harder. She was weaker without Tyrone there to have her back and level her out. Tandy only took lives in self defense but the few she did take added to the already burning light inside of her with their bodily energy. 

Tandy was sweating as she made her way down the alleyways back towards the church they had been taking refuge at. It wasn't abandoned but, father Lanctom was nice enough to let them crash there in the lower part of the church and her and Ty in return gave what little money they had to them to thank them for their kindness. 

In the haze of her mind heading to the church was the only plan she could come up with the lack of sleep and the burning inside her. It clouded her mind. Looking out it was like seeing through heat rising off asphalt on a summer day. Tandy jogged with a slight limp from her fight with yet another group of dealers panicked vulnerability clawing inside her like any minute something would pop out behind her without Ty there to watch her back. She almost sobbed at the thought of his cool embrace like a cold compress on fevered skin.

\-------

Fury stood in front of his assembled Avengers, currently composed of the original six minus Thor and plus a new guy the Captain had brought aboard, Sam Wilson AKA Falcon. 

"We have a situation. Two problems that seem to be connected. I know I informed you all earlier this month that Shield was tracking a group of cyberneticly enhanced alieniod beings that have been robbing science facilities all over the globe. Now thanks to doctor Banner and Stark we were able to track their energy signatures as they teleported and we were able to map out their movements. Now we were going to be having a meeting to strategize taking them down as well as discuss possible theories as to why they have stolen what they have and what their plan is but now, we have a possible complication. Three days ago there was an explosion at an abandoned warehouse just outside the city limits. Based on evidence recovered the place was a manufacturing plant for illegal heroin this in of itself isn't anything near Shield level of concern but, our little energy map shows a spike in that location a half and hour before the place went up in smoke."

"Wait, I thought you said this place was a heroin manufacturing plant. Our guys have been going after high level science labs. What would they want from some run of the mill drug lab?" Sam asked

"That is the million dollar question and we have a really bad suspicion we know what they took." Agent Hill says as she places a stack of files on the table for each of the Avengers to take.

"This is security footage from a building down the street from the warehouse after it blew." Fury said as he pulled up a hologram. On the screen was a glowing woman in a white skin tight suit that had an impossible dagger shaped nude cut out expanding over her chest above her breasts and down to her belly button. (It had to be a nude colored shape because no way was that fabric staying put on it's own like that although it gave an impressive illusion.) 

The woman had something glowing around her eye making it difficult to make out her face and she had blood coating her. It was unclear if she was injured or not though as she walked down the street. It was clear though even from the angle that she was breathing hard like she just got out of a fight.

" That is the Vigilante known as Dagger. She is one part of a duo. Her partner Cloak, a teleporter hasn't been seen since their last escapades one day prior to this. The two are never seen apart which leads us to believe that our cyborgs somehow found a way to contain him and took him. Which is a big problem. Not much is known about the duo other than they are powerful and they tend to go after sex traffickers and drug cartels. They first popped up in New Orleans although two months ago they moved to New York. The pair seem to be a literal yin and yang. Dagger can create daggers of light and energy blasts and Cloak can summon shadows and teleport."

As Fury spoke he pulled up videos of Cloak and Dagger fighting. Dagger leaping impressively graceful as she slashes criminals gaining a glow after each kill and Cloak seemingly Absorbing screaming victims. The Avengers cringed as they watched screaming criminals get dragged into darkness. Even Natasha dispite not showing it as much outwardly was disturbed by the scene.

The girl's moves as she killed reminded her of herself. Although the woman wasn't nearly as skilled she was unnaturally fast and her movements spoke of ballet training, similar to the red room. And the glow after kills seemed weirdly symbolic to the Widow like marking red in a ledger. And Cloak was a thing of nightmares, literally consuming darkness.

" It is unclear where the people Cloak consumes or possibly teleports go although they are never heard from again and Dagger appears to get stronger after she kills."  
"Fascinating" Bruce said leaning in to watch the woman before realizing what he said and blushing ashamedly ducking his head " I-I mean it spears she is is absorbing their energy."  
"What like taking their souls?" Sam asked horrified  
"No. No. I mean like the energy that makes a body run. Even like just thermo energy."  
"Ok" Sam holds out the sound looking skeptically back at the doctor.

"There are also some reports of Dagger using her light to heal victims of sex trafficking or drug overdose. As well as unconfirmed visions from touching either of the duo. Seemingly positive from Dagger and nightmarish from Cloak."

"So literal embodiments of light and dark good and evil? Does that mean nightmare shadow is evil and light ray is good?" Stark Throws in trying to understand the duo's relationship.  
"No they are literally darkness and light but, they both appear to be in agreement morally speaking." Hill answers  
"So ends justify the means powered Vigilantes with the powers of light and darkness taking out drugs cartels and stabbing sex traffickers in the face. ok then" Stark concludes not appearing totally against or for the pair just wary.

Cap on the other hand was very clearly feeling some kind of way and it wasn't in favor of the duo " Do we have a theory on why they would take Cloak and a location on Dagger?"  
"We do have a location on Dagger, she has been fairly easy to track without her teleporter friend. And we believe that Cloak was taken for the same purpose the research on dark matter was taken although we are still unsure of their goal. It is still possible with the energy technology they stole that they still might come back for Dagger. They might just not have been able to contain her or they are just waiting till she is weaker." Agent Hill reported and pulled up a video onto the screen. " This is live. Ever since the warehouse explosion Dagger has appeared more and more unwell as well as significantly brighter. Thermal imaging from one of our drones has picked up her temperature at 102.8°F. We think that she is becoming unstable without her partner to counteract her powers which is also possibly another reason for them only taking one of the pair. It is unclear what will happen if the two continue apart. So this is obviously very time sensitive. She could be a ticking time bomb."

Fury took over saying, "We need you to bring her in and secure her in a containment pod. We have one that is used to test or store radioactive and light sensitive bombs. It should hopefully hold her even if she becomes unstable."  
"You think she could possibly combust?" Bruce asked  
"We are unsure. We aren't taking it off the table. All we know is that she is increasing in temperature and her behavior is becoming more erratic." Fury told them.  
"We need you guys to bring her in safely and contain her if need be. We also want Falcon to do some recon at a few energy research facilities that haven't been hit yet, that are under military preview and plant a few tracking devices. That way if they make another hit. We could possibly get a location."  
Falcon agrees and Hill takes him out of the room to get him set up for his side mission.

On the screen Tandy almost tripped over her own feet and throws the third look back over her shoulder in the last minute. Her arms and legs are visibly shaking. Cap nods and starts giving out orders.

\-------


	2. The Hopes of the Avengers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagger is willing to work with the Avengers but, she has some conditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note this is not Age of Ultron compliant. None of the events from that have happened but, I have pulled heavily from that movie to inspire this.

Tandy could feel frustrated and tired tears in her eyes as she hobbled her way down the street. Her thoughts were focused on getting to the church and the burning inside her. Although Ty's face kept popping up in her mind's eye and the crawling vulnerability on her back made it hard to keep on track. Tandy put her back up against the brick wall of the alleyway. She sniffled and tried to take deep breaths willing herself to keep it together. She felt so exposed though. In a spotlight she didn't want. People on the street looked and whispered about her. She couldn't hide and she had no one by her side. No one to hold her hand like that fateful night that brought the two together in tragedy. She didn't even have his hoodie to hold onto, because Dagger doesn't wear hoodies. And suddenly the want to just curl up in that hoodie in a place that still smells like Ty Is a strong enough encouragement to stop the tears and face the street ahead of her full...of people. Tandy's eyes widen and her body tenses for a fight as she steps out onto a deserted New York street as Dagger. 

\------

The Avengers had to move fast; they only had a small window in which to clear civilians and approach the enhanced, or whatever she was. Ironman hacked in and sent a digital message that quickly evacuated all nearby civilians even if it did break like a dozen privacy laws. Hawkeye was positioned on top of a building across the street of the Alleyway. Natasha was behind the building of the Alleyway with Stark. Bruce was in a quin-jet with a few high level Shield agents ready to drop the containment pod or a code green if it came to it. And Cap was in the middle of the once populated street walking towards the alleyway slowly. 

It was concerning for Steve that the woman hadn't even noticed the streets clearing out. She was obviously not doing well. Steve was nervous going in. He wasn't sure where the girl's head was at and this could be like dealing with the Hulk, and with literal combustion on the table Steve was a little worried about how this would go not only for his team, but the girl, he didn't want to be responsible for the girl to spontaneously combust. Steve knew many enhanced power's were directly connected to their emotions.

"She just noticed Cap. And she tensed to either run or fight." Nat calls over the comms from where she is watching the live feed on a hologram with Stark.  
Steve blow's a breath out and walks out with his hand up towards the white woman holding light daggers in her hands.   
"Hello." He calls and for a moment she flashes too bright to look at directly.  
"Captain America?"

\--------

Ok Tandy's day just got weird. For a moment she wondered if she was in a dream state. The sudden change in environment, the famous symbolic people just showing up saying "Hi" like they are neighbors just running into each other on the street. All perfectly normal. Tandy pricks her palm with her dagger, something not easily done but the slight pain and drop of blood is all she needs to confirm her reality.

\--------

Natasha furrowed her brow as she watched the girls immediate response to seeing Steve was to dig her weapon into her palm which takes half a minute. Natasha is intrigued both by the fact that she can harm herself with her weapons and the fact that was the girl's first instinct.   
"What did she just do?" Hawkeye asked over comms  
"Reality check" Nat answered staring at the screen intently trying to get a read on the girl.  
"Yeah beauty saw the dear Captain and immediately needed to prick her finger on a spinning wheel. Guess she thought her prince had come. Hope shadow isn't the jealous type." Stark butted in.  
Natasha shushed him as she listened in.

\---------

"Hello"  
"Captain America?"  
"Yes. I need to speak with you for a moment if that's alright?"

Once Tandy was sure she was in reality. She took a sweeping gaze around. She didn't let her eyes stay but she caught a glimpse of light reflecting off of one of the Avengers sitting on the roof across from her which meant she was surrounded. Just great. She just wanted to go to bed and not deal with this right now. She already felt like crap and the feeling of this whole situation was making her angry just for making her feel the way it did. Like angry grief and something else she can't name all balled up inside her . 

"What do you want?" She demanded as she met the Captains eyes.  
"Just to talk. We heard about Cloak thought maybe we could help?"  
At the name her grip tighten and she had to clear her voice before she could speak again.  
"What do you know?" Her voice was softer but still a demand.  
"We know that your friend was taken by some cybernetically enhanced alienoid creatures. Shield's been tracking them maybe we can help you."  
"Oh yeah!? and what does shield and you get out of helping us?" Tandy was sure to put all her attitude into the words. Just because he is Captain America and is supposed to be all righteous and stuff doesn't mean he is. Tandy knows that just because someone is good on the outside where everyone can see doesn't mean they are inside behind the door. And shield is as shady as they come even if they work with the Avengers. She really doesn't trust a bunch of spies.

Steve sputtered completely taken aback by the level of skepticism he was on the receiving end of. He had been expecting denial or reluctant hope. He wasn't expecting his integrity and motives to be questioned. A fact that had Stark chattering annoyingly in his ear about her "question the good Captain's honor". 

He tried to give her his most earnest expression and said " We just want to help, it's what we do. We save and protect people. We-"  
"Yeah yeah yeah you are the Avengers. Protectors of everything good or whatever. Earth's mightiest heroes. But, I don't know you and sorry if I don't trust a shady spy organization. I'm not going to jump on your bandwagon just because you're Captain America. Either you want something from me or Cloak or you think I'm some kind of threat. Why else would you clear the street and have your little boy band and pack of agents surround me. Oh yeah that's right I'm not dumb enough to believe that you are alone or to over look the complete lack of people. So give it to me Straight Captain. What do you and Shield really want?"

The Avengers were a little stunned and impressed by the girl. Natasha noted the jadedness. She reminded her of herself in some ways, she wasn't fooled by a pretty face or facade she was looking for motives. Doesn't trust easily, must have been burned in the past. She is also out of Steve's wheel house; it's time for her to take control and make herself known.

"Hold on Steve let me lead."  
"Ok" was the quiet response back.  
Natasha made her steps loud as she walked down the alleyway.   
"You're right. Shield wants to make sure you're not a threat and, if we deem you stable enough help us, take down the creatures that took your partner."  
The girl jumped minutely when Natasha spoke and turned and backed up a few steps so she could see both her and Steve. But, Natasha did notice the girl didn't turn her back completely on Barton which means she must have spotted him, impressive. Her body language though curiously came off as that of a runner not, a fighter. Hmm.

"Well since you haven't tried to shoot me I'm guessing I passed the threat assessment. What about stability? You think I'm crazy or uncontrollable or whatever the hell you meant by that?"  
"We were worried in the more literal sense." She said as she came to stand by Steve who looked relieved to have her there. "You're glowing kind of bright these days but not looking so hot? We were worried about how you're faring without your other half" ( huh a little twitch) "and what might happen to you and those around you should you lose control. Should we be worried about anything explosive?"

The girl gave an incredulous laugh but, there was fear behind it. "You think I'm going to explode. Just spontaneously combust!?"

"Yes we don't know much about you but, from what little we have observed you seemed to be rising in temperature and light intensity. You are radiating energy, more energy than a human body should be able to handle and considering that your boy has the opposite of your abilities it makes sense that without him to balance you out there might be a problem."  
Natasha could see the tension in her body battling with a decision but, also seemingly pained. Studying her up close she could see the sweat glistening on her translucent face causing her hair to stick a bit to her forehead.

\--------

Tandy knew they had hit the nail on the head and honestly she had thought about calling Evita several times to ask her questions about what happens when the two are apart for too long. She knew that they were part of the natural balance of the world and since they had fully unlocked their powers they were fundamentally changed but, she had no idea how catastrophic it may or may not be if the two are apart for too long. All she knows is that they need each other in so many ways. Both physically and emotionally. She needed Ty back, she didn't want to find out what would happen to their bodies or the world if they ran out of time. 

Tandy knew she could expel her light but Ty couldn't do the same. But, she still couldn't trust the people she had to know somethings before jumping into bed with these people. They may be her best bet in finding Ty but she and Ty could end up in an even worse place if these people were to take advantage of the situation.

Tandy took a breath and let go of her light daggers and let her shoulders drop. Steadying herself. She saw Captain America look at her hopefully. And smirked internally for the fact that she was about to catch Captain America completely off guard for a second time that day. And wasn't that weird and exciting. she was going to love telling Ty about this later.

"Alright. You don't have to worry about me spontaneously combusting. I can let go and expel the light energy anytime I want. I just don't, It may be a little uncomfortable but, I'm holding onto it for Cloak when I see him again. He will be hungry." She said casually. She would give them just enough information without committing, gain a little trust.  
Voicing the questions of his teammates and himself Steve asked "He eats light energy?"  
"Like a symbiotic relationship" Bruce mused over comms.  
"Yes Essentially. I naturally create it as well as absorb it from my environment."  
"Like when you kill people" the Black Widow cut in.  
Tandy reigned in her defensiveness but, not much as she answered  
"Yes, when I kill people I absorb some of their bodily energy."

Remembering Sam's earlier questions Steve had to make sure "You don't take their souls right?" He asked hesitantly and ignored Stark's laughter.  
"No you can't just take souls like that. No, souls follow their path no matter what happens to their mortal body. The energy I take is just from their form. Every living thing has some amount of light energy inside them. I just absorb it rather than allowing it to cycle back into the world as it would have on its own." Man It was like channeling Evita. 

"Ok good. Sorry just had to double check." The Captain said rubbing his neck.  
"No worries in your shoes I might have asked the same. Now back to business. You want me to help you take down the people who took Cloak correct?"  
"Yes. I think we can help each other out." Captain had a relaxed smile.  
"Ok I will consider it because working with you would be faster. But, first I need to know I can trust you and you are not secretly hoping to kill us or something so, here is the deal. You allow me to look into the hope's of everyone on your team including any passing Shield Agents and If none of you are hoping for something nefarious we team up."

"Look into our hopes?" Natasha said warily.  
"Yes I can see people's hopes when I touch them. Just be glad we're not in a reversal here, Cloak can show people their fears."  
"So you want to get into our heads?"  
"Not in the way you're thinking. I see a vision of what you hope for. I can't read your mind. I can allow you to see them though. People often don't know what they truly hope for. Might give you insight into your own life. I won't share what I see with anyone but Cloak and the only one to actually see it will be me and that person. It only takes a moment. You have me surrounded and you can help me get back Cloak. You have reason to trust my own self interests. I have no idea what yours are. We have a deal?"

Tandy stuck her hand out and waited.  
The Black Widow responded first. "She is right even if she wanted to hurt us she won't till she gets her partner back."  
Cap nodded "We should do this but, anyone not comfortable can back out now and not be on this particular mission. And I need complete transparency on your part Dagger you need to share all you know if we have any hope of finding these people and I need you to keep your word on not sharing anything you see."

"I promise the only person I will tell is Cloak and only if I feel it is necessary. We have an agreement about the things we see. We tell each other if we feel the other should know and we don't share our visions with others unless it is absolutely necessary. I once saw the hope's of a guy who wanted the power his friends had. I tried to tell them and he later betrayed every single one of them. So I promise I will only share something if I truly believe someone means someone else harm Captain. I give you my word."  
The Captain gave her a contemplative look for a moment before grasping her hand. Then there was a flash of white light.

\------

Tandy stood in a large modern looking living room bathed in a warm glow of the setting sun coming through the tinted floor to ceiling windows overlooking the cityscape. There was a large white couch and two giant bean bag chairs full of casually dressed Avengers. 

Hawkeye was spread over a purple bean bag with the Black Widow's surprisingly small feet propped up on his back like a footrest. Bruce Banner was curled up in the corner of the sofa beside her with a small shy smile on his face. In the middle of the sofa was Steve Rogers with his arm slung over a familiar looking guy with dark hair and a metal arm laughing at a joke. From behind her Falcon and Stark called out jovially, arms full of popcorn and candy walking out of the open kitchen behind her. Thor walked in from the elevator she hadn't noticed before and in a booming voice asked "What movie are we partaking tonight Friends!?"  
Steve answered with a Blinding smile "It's Bucky's night to pick. And he has finally relented to watching the first Star wars movie if only Stark keeps the science babble to a minimum."  
"Hey!"  
"I don't want you ruining the movie with your jabbering. This punk is bad enough" Bucky replies, hitting Steve with his flesh arm.

Steve's smile is blinding and Tandy can't help but smile too as she watches the Avenger family settle in for their movie night.  
Tandy was amazed how domestic the earth's mightiest heroes looked. She really hoped that Steve got his best friend back too.

\------

The two broke apart. Steve looked slightly dazed and a little heart broken.   
"You alright Cap?" Echoed over the comms and behind Steve as Natasha put a gentle hand on his shoulder.

Steve looked at Tandy and she gave him a look of understanding and they nodded to each other. They both wanted the same thing.

"Yeah I'm alright." His voice was a little rough and Tandy noticed him swallow thickly. She wondered just how long he'd been looking for his best friend and her heart hurt a bit wondering how long she'd be away from her's.

"He will probably need a minute to process. You want to go next?"  
The Widow looked reluctant but stalked over to her confidently.  
"Tell anyone and no one will find the body of you and your boy." She hissed before she clutched her hand.

\--------

The Widow was holding a leather book in front of her and as Tandy looked over her shoulder she could see a book of names written in blood. She watched the names dripped off and fell onto the ground where they vanished. 

Tandy was surprised to walk around and see the vulnerability on the Widow's relieved crying face as she looked up and smiled at the man before her. Suddenly she ran and crushed lips with Bruce Banner who held her in gentle arms. Tandy noticed the gold band on his hand as he cupped her face. They broke apart as Hawkeye and a woman with three young kids came up to her and congratulated her and hugged her. Then Tandy noticed Natasha's hand on her slightly distended belly.

\-----

Natasha's eyes were wet and she took a sharp breath as she backed away.   
"Nat you ok?" Barton's worried voice came over the comms immediately.  
"Fine" Nat's voice broke a bit as she tried to get herself back under control.   
"Just need a minute." She took several deep breaths and made her way to sit down on the sidewalk as Clint came running to check on her. The two quietly talking away from everyone. 

Tandy gave a sad glance to the woman. Tandy could feel from that one's lack of warmth that even though the woman clearly hoped. The hope was so small that she didn't really believe it would happen. She just wanted it so bad that there was a small bright spark left.

"Ok I'm not sure what you showed her but, I'm not sure I want you looking around in here." Said Tony Stark as he stepped out of his suit in front of her and gestured to his head.  
"It's a difficult thing to hope. People don't always like to see what never may be. And you don't have to join, I just won't work with you. I have a feeling though you already have a good idea of what you'll see. Many people are surprised by what they see because they don't want to admit it to themselves. But, you give me the vibe that you have a pretty good Idea Stark. You are a futurist after all. Want to see if you're right?" She said, holding out her hand. 

Using the little bit of bait as an excuse to psych himself up Stark goes "What the hell. I like being right." And grasps her hand.

\------

A Wedding. Tandy smiled. The playboy was finally settling down. Stark was standing by a beautiful altar decorated tastefully with white with gold accents. A beautiful ocean sunset as the backdrop bathing everything in a warm glow. A dark skinned man in a blue dress uniform standing next to him with his hand on his shoulder beside him Two teenage boys with brown hair dressed in tuxedos with red and gold ties.

Tandy looked down rows of chairs set up along the white beach. the front rows filled with Avengers and a few other people Tandy didn't recognize. A surprisingly small set up for The Tony Stark. Not even a single Camera. 

Tandy almost laughed as three robots made their way cheerfully chirping and beeping as they threw red rose petals along the walkway. 

One of them clumsily flicking a claw full onto one of the guest's heads making Stark and a few others laugh. Then one of the bots dropped their basket of flowers. And then the third one accidentally ran into that one while trying to help his friend pick up the fallen basket. Finally though the bots finished and parked in the front row. 

Then Pepper Potts made her way down the aisle in a knee length elegant flowy gown that caught the slight sea breeze as she made her way to a dumbstruck Tony Stark that had tears starting to roll down his cheeks.

Tandy smiled at the absolute admiration the two shared as she joined him at the altar and passed off her bouquet to a plump man standing next to her that seemed to be trying to maintain a grumpy serious look but was falling to keep his watery eyes in check. 

She heard Tony call her the light of his life as the couple stood under the golden setting sun exchanging vows.

\-----

When they broke apart Tony was breathing heavy and wiping tears from his passionate eyes. Tandy wondered briefly if that was why he wore sunglasses, he had the most expressive brown eyes she had ever seen.

"I think you were right and I think you have a better chance than most to make it happen." She tells him. He whispers a barely audible "thank you" before he clears his throat and walks off calling "Your turn bird brain."

\---------

Clint was nervous walking up to the glowing woman. He could see how emotional all the other Avenger's were especially reserved Natasha, who only liked to show her emotions around those few she actually trusted and only rarely. As happy as seeing your hopes and dreams sounded it surprisingly didn't seem all rainbows. From what he gathered from Nat it was intense. Stark was smiling but he could have sworn he saw tears the split second before he slid on his iconic sunglasses. Seeming to hear his thoughts Tandy spoke up.  
"It's intense but nothing to be scared of really. Especially for a seasoned spy like yourself right?"

He could tell she was trying to goad him into it but he went with it anyways.   
"Probably. If you don't mind me asking what is the craziest thing you have seen in these visions?"  
"Can't tell you that, a part of that whole not telling unless necessary thing. Although even if I did tell you I doubt it would make any sense out of context and we don't have time for stories. I have a friend to save remember? And you guys have aliens to catch."  
"Hmm. Right." Clint was a bit disappointed but also glad to see at least another sign that they were right to trust her. And she was definitely focused on finding her partner.  
Clint grabbed her hand almost expecting it to hurt or feel invasive or something but, a warmth spread over him and he was gone in a flash of light somewhere else.

\---------

Warm light filled the home. It was super lived in, messy but not dirty. It had that homey feeling with pictures on the walls that caught the orange rays streaming in from the windows. Tandy noticed two of them were graduation photos with Hawkeye and a brunette standing next to the boy and girl in their respective photos.

"Hey Mom! Dad ! I'm home and I brought laundry!" The girl from the graduation photo called as she came in the front door with her arms full of bags and luggage.  
Tandy watched as a beaming Hawkeye walked in and greeted his daughter with a big hug and told her about where the rest of the family was. As Hawkeye got to "Aunt Nat" Black Widow walked in carefree and hugged the girl, followed by "Uncle Bruce" who had his arm around her. Peculiarly Bruce told the girl that her cousin missed her and was in the other room with Nathaniel, whoever that was. 

\------

Clint blinked when they broke apart it seemed so real in the moment like a dream. Everything made sense yet was blurry around the edges. Clint really did hope for Nat to have a family like his but, he never realized before though how much he hoped that her and Banner would tie the knot, the guy isn't the safest option for anyone. Plus after the helicarrier… well. Not to even touch on Nat's thing about kids and her sterilization.

"I have to say of all the visions I have seen today yours was filled with the most hope of it actually happening. Yours was a lot warmer than the rest." Tandy said, smiling at him. Then she looked over his shoulder at Nat and nodded in her direction. She was still collecting herself on the sidewalk. Which reminded Clint that what he actually saw happened in an instant and that revelation made him feel off balance for a moment. 

"You should talk to her, maybe not now, but I think you should tell her what you saw."  
Clint wondered just what Nat saw in her vision; he knew it was more than a blank ledger. 

"Alright, let's get going, we have work to do." Dagger called as she swaggered as much as her agonizing body would allow towards the Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I originally wrote this to focus more on Tandy and Tyrone but, I couldn't help but, give into the perfect opportunity to kind of dig into these characters. Plus plot wise it will make more sense for them to be closer faster later on. Let me know what you think.   
> Also sorry if Tony came off a bit weird . I kind of struggled writing him in this without him like taking over.

**Author's Note:**

> There are already written three more chapters that will be posted. I do not stick to a strict posting schedule. The next one will be up some time next month.
> 
> Comments are appreciated. And honestly it doesn't seem like there is a lot of Cloak and Dagger Fanfiction out there comparatively to the rest of Marvel so, I hope I'm not too alone in wanting to see more of these characters. I also hope I did them justice and didn't make them too of character. Please let me know what you think.


End file.
